


Peaches and Cream

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Re:vale Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: "Are these peaches?"Momo and Yuki celebrate their day off with a picnic and some much needed relaxation.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary Re:vale! ♥

Momo couldn’t be any happier than this. I mean, he was sure he had been happier in other circumstances, but this just made his whole being sing. Yuki’s hand was in his, their fingers interlocked as he led them through the park. The breeze twirled blossoms through the air and caressed his cheek with a comforting chill. With the weather being so perfect, lots of people were out enjoying it. Children played games, chasing each other and catching balls while others sat on the grass and relaxed.

Yuki was quiet as they walked, watching the blossoms dance around in wonder. When Momo stole a look he swore he was walking next to a prince. He gave Yuki’s hand a squeeze.

“That looks like a good spot!” 

He pointed to a patch of trees coming up on their path. There were enough trees to give them the privacy they wanted but still gave them a view of the rest of the park. Yuki nodded his head in acceptance. It was the perfect spot to have lunch.

Yuki held the basket as Momo placed the blanket on the ground, smoothing out the corners and edges as he went. His stomach let out a growl and he looked up at Yuki.

Yuki covered his mouth to hide the laugh that hung on his lips. Momo took the basket from him and started to set up their lunch. Yuki sat opposite of him, folding his legs to the side. Momo placed a bento in front of him and untied the cloth before reaching for his own. The smell of beef hit his nose and he dove into his meal. 

“Were you that hungry?” Yuki chuckled.

“Cooking works up an appetite!” He said with stuffed cheeks.

Momo loved Yuki’s cooking and he loved it even more when they got to cook together. While he wasn’t the best cook around, he still knew the basics and how to make a handful of meals. Yuki on the other hand was much more talented in the kitchen, picking up on recipes with ease and cooking the best beef in the world. He smiled as he savored the bite in his mouth, juices and seasonings dancing together in harmony across his taste buds.

“So delicious!”

“You did a good job too.” Yuki took a bite. “The salad has just the right amount of dressing.”

Momo was glad Yuki’s lunch tasted just as good as his. Eating a meal together was one of his favorite things and he hoped it was one of Yuki’s favorites as well. 

What was even better than the meal itself was the dessert that followed. Yuki had made a rolled shortcake the night before and insisted that Momo try it. The cake was sliced and placed on small plates. Momo noticed the fruit chunks in the whipped cream.

“What kind is this?” He examined the slice in front of him.

“Close your eyes and open your mouth.” 

Momo did as he was told as Yuki scooped a piece up and placed it in his mouth. The cake was soft and the cream light. His eyes lit up at the flavor of the fruit.

“Are these peaches?” 

Yuki smiled and nodded his head.

“Can I have some more?” Momo leaned forward on his palms.

“Of course.” Yuki scooped another bite onto the fork.

Momo held his mouth open and waited for Yuki. The sweetness of the peach swirled in his mouth as another bite was given to him.

“This is so good!” He was beaming with happiness. “Here you try some too!”

Momo took the fork from Yuki and scooped the cake up. Yuki opened his mouth.

“It’s sweeter than I thought it would be.” He evaluated his work as he chewed.

“It’s perfect!” Momo took another slice and began to eat.

Momo felt he couldn’t get enough, piling fork full after fork full into his mouth. Yuki must have put extra time and care into making this, he thought, wishing he could always have this cake on hand when he wanted it. 

“Momo.”

He looked up when he heard his name. Yuki was covering his laugh again.

“What’s up?”

“You have cream on your face.”

Momo paused, reflecting on how he had been eating until this point. He reached for a napkin.

“I’ll take care of it.”

Yuki was already leaning in, pressing a thumb to the side of his mouth and removing the cream that was stuck there. Momo felt his ears start to burn. His cheeks joined in when he felt Yuki’s lips on his. His breath caught in his throat and he swore his heart stopped beating. It was a fleeting kiss, Momo registering Yuki’s face in front of him after a moment.

“I think I got it all.” Yuki smirked.

“Hey Yuki that’s not fair!” Momo could feel the heat emitting from his face. 

Yuki laughed, his hand holding Momo’s.

“Gosh you’re so handsome.”

“I know.” 

Momo fell back on the blanket, hands on his cheeks as he pouted. He didn’t want to know how red his face was or if the steam coming from his ears was real or not. He closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his head. Yuki moved closer, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“You look comfortable.” Hair tickled Momo’s nose and he opened his eyes. 

Yuki’s smile made his heart jump.

“It’s not often we get to relax like this.” Momo smiled back. “Figured I would enjoy it while I can.”

Yuki leaned down and Momo was prepared this time, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek. His heart fluttered when their lips met, eyes closing on instinct. There was the faintest taste of peach that lingered on Yuki’s lips and he couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped. 

“Something funny?” Yuki pulled back.

Momo shook his head. Yuki’s face felt warm under his touch and he was jealous that Yuki didn’t portray any features of being embarrassed or flustered. He brushed a thumb over soft skin.

“Am I really that handsome?” Yuki leaned into his touch. “You’re staring at me.”

Momo flinched, hand coming away from Yuki’s face. He was caught starstruck yet again.

“Ah, sorry!”

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let it go. He felt Yuki lay beside him, placing his head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. Momo felt his body go stiff, trying to figure out what was happening. He looked at the head beside him, only to find Yuki looking up at him.

“Hello handsome.” 

‘ _ Breathe Momo, breathe _ ’ he had to tell himself as those charming eyes watched him. 

“You’re right.” Yuki spoke. “This is quite comfortable.” 

Yuki settled in next to him and he knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Yuki was sleeping. 

But that was okay.

He tried to relax, knowing well that Yuki could hear every beat his heart made. That wouldn’t stop Yuki from teasing him later though. He dropped his arm and brought it around Yuki, making sure to hold him close. Yuki hummed in contentment. Momo wondered how he could be this lucky, to have someone like Yuki in his life.. Everything about this moment was perfect in his eyes. Fingers played with loose strands of silver hair as he watched the clouds cruise across the vast blue sky. He wished he could stay like this forever. Then an idea came to him. He reached down in his pocket, trying his best not to disturb Yuki, and pulled out his phone. He gripped it as if his life depended on it and held it to the sky. If he dropped his phone on Yuki he would never forgive himself. He looked for the best angle before pressing the button to capture the moment. 

He brought the phone closer to examine his work. The smile on his face grew.

He giggled, looking at the photograph, for Yuki had indeed fallen asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had so much fun writing this piece (and my heart took multiple hits in the process). Come scream about absolute kings with me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kanero16)!
> 
> ♥ Please consider leaving a kudo and/or comment to boost my energy by 10000!


End file.
